Hanrella
by AnimeMusicLover19
Summary: Beautiful young kind maiden name hanrella translated Hannah or honoka, dreams about going to a royal ball find a way to get there to Get a helping hand from her mice and birds female friends. Will finding love be wonderful and joy of happiness to come for her.
1. chapter 1: once upon a time

**_Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time and dream is a wish_**

 ** _"Once upon a time...in a faraway Iand, there was a tiny kingdom...peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. Here, in a stately chateau, there Iived a wonderful parents...and their IittIe daughter, hanrella or in English and Japanese way Hannah, Honoka. Although they was a kind and devoted mother and father, and gave they beloved child every luxury and comfort, still they felt she needed a God mother care. And s after they done hanrella a Christin, choosing for Hanrella godmother a woman of good family...with two daughters just Hanrella's age. By name...Bibury and Hoshiwa. It was upon the untimely death of this good Women of her husband cry into tears same as her daughter, however, that the godmother's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous...of Honrella's charm and beauty, she was grimly determined to forward the interests...of her own two awkward daughters. Thus, as time went by honrella father was away for business in for 10 years, the chateau fell into disrepair, for the family fortunes were squandered...upon the vain and selfish godmother, while honrella was abused, humiliated, and finally forced to become a servant in her own house. And yet, through it all, honrella remained ever gentle and kind of wisdom with it, for with each dawn she found new hope that someday...her dreams of happiness would come true"._**

When the honoka was asleep and dreaming about most wonderful things could anything would happen to her in her dreams then the two birds came Fly in the window inside of Honoka bedroom, two birds of hers are good friends is the Orange feather bird name Saki who loves food all the time, Purple feather bird name Mai love art wearing with a small white bag for keep her sketchbook with a pen in the bag even though Mai may try her best at Least Honoka understands what she saying and what is that Mai try to draw.

honoka still asleep and dreaming then before Saki Fly over to her begins to tweet at Honoka ear, Mai was saying to Saki "I think we shouldn't wake her up she may have a good things happening inside of her Head" said mai with a whispering tweet to Saki ear "you hanrella is like she always like us around you know right" said Saki after saying that Saki Flying over next to Honoka tweet my tweet to hanrella ear ever she know that Honoka awake she turned left attempting to pretending she still asleep when saki look at mai with lift the shoulder up, hanrella walking fingers was behind saki give gentle flick at saki.

Saki got jumped by hanrella then fly over next to when mai was giggling a bit from it Saki went got puff a bit think why she did that.

"Well, serves you right...spoiling people's best dreams." Said Hanrella "but its morning times and it lovely you know" said the two birds at the same time what they said "Yes, I know it's a IoveIy morning, but...it was a IoveIy dream too." Said Honoka "What kind of dream is it" saying saki asked the question to Hanrella "What kind of a dream?" Said Hanrella "Uh-uh. Can't tell." Said Honoka with a answer come out to Saki what she asked "why can't you tell us the dream that you had hanrella" said Mai with a tins her head left with a confusion face with a confusion way "Cause if you tell a wish, it won't come true. And after all..." said Hanrella she grabs a brush and begin to sing a song.

"A dream is a wish Your heart makes When you're fast asleep In dreams, you will Iose your heartaches Whatever you wish for You keep Have faith in your dreams And someday Your rainbow will come smiling through No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing The dream that you wish Will come true" after she saying that the clock began to ring.

"Oh, that clock! Old killjoy! I hear you. Come on, get up! They say. Time to start another day. Even someone orders me around. Well, there's one thing. They can't order me to stop dreaming. And perhaps someday..." she was a bit annoyed but she was back to herself and sings again a little

"The dreams that I wish Will come true" after Honoka say 'will come true' she hmm along with the tune while she was getting changed "Ia.Ia...ha.ha...Ia.Ia..." then she starts to sing again one more time "No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing The dream that you wish Will come true"


	2. Chapter 2: New companions

**_Chapter 2: new companions and a new friends_**

after Hanrella singing along the song reminder of her days in the morning like this Hanrella getting ready for doing the chores work for her two mean stepsisters. Then the six mice's came up the table handle of The dressing table.

When The six mice's make up to the top the table they look at Honoka, the mice's tried to tell her all at once all the six mice's didn't making any sense "Look what we found!" Said all the six mice's saying in one that much clearer sense but for hanrella she still doesn't understand them.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!

One at a time, please! Now, karen, what's all the fuss about?" Said Honoka first to talk to is the blue fur Mouse "New mouses in the house" said Karen who is the blue fur and before say any Else. one of the girl mice of her friend's step forward and said "Brand-new one. Never saw before" said Komachi like a mint colour fur with a bit of shyness to speak but hanrella can understand her a bit "Visitor, visitor!" Said the three mice's oh so friends with Karen and Komachi names are Nozomi the pink fur, Rin the red fur and Urara who is the yellow fur, all said at the same time "Oh, a visitor. Well, He'll need a clothes." Said Honoka beginning to take out the boys T-shirt for the new mice that she thought.

"No, no, no He's a She. She, She's!" Said the last six of all is Milk Who is the purple fur all body with a White fur star on her forehead The name by given by hanrella when they first met the six mice's and one of them eaten a mozzarella because it was made by cow/goats milk so Honoka name her milk "Oh, that does make a difference. Well She'll need a dresses, shoes..." said hanrella trying to find a dress or a girly shoes to find.

"Gotta get out! Gotta get out! In a trap-trap!" Sayings all the six mice's try telling Honoka that some mice's are in Great danger "Trap-trap? What does it mean by that?" Said hanrella try to think what they said by that and couple seconds later she realise now what the mice's saying "Oh no they In a mice trap?" Said Honoka "Well, why didn't you guys say so?" Said hanrella runed down the stairs to see the new mice's who they in a nice trap came with the six mice's who told her about the mice trap.

All the creatures came around to see the New companions, they see of a five mice's just look like the others but very different why "Now, now, now...Calm down, everybody." Said hanrella to all the creatures what they exciting for a new friend's then the creatures calm they self down about it in the end "Oh...The poor IittIe things they all scared to death." Said Honoka feel sorry for the five mice's who in a Mouse trap are scared "Hikari, maybe you'd better explain things to them." Said Honoka one of oldest best friends Hikari the Lemon colour mice who is always been by her side all the time she can be quiet sometimes but she always likes to help others all the time.

"alright Hanrelly" said Hikari call her Best mate Hanrelly even know that's not her name properly but Hanrella doesn't mind to call her by that "Now, now...Look guys we won't hurt you we don't bit" said hikari saying to the five mice's they still scared but one of them step forward and said "how do we know we can trust you" said Nao Who is the green one very different comparing with Komachi of personality.

"But We all Iike you guys. Hanrelly like you too. She's nice. Very kind too." Said hikari "come on Nao they seen very nice of course we trust them even the owner is very nice too." Said the Smart one Reika Who is the Ocean blue colour fur very different comparing with Karen of personality "Well, I guess three of us agree on that as well." Said Akane feel confident now after a frightened by a mouse trap very different comparing with Rin of personality.

same to other mice's is Yayoi: like Lightning colour one very different comparing with Urara of personality oh so her firends too is Miyuki: The candy pink floss colour very different comparing with Nozomi of personality standing. next to Akane is. All the creatures even the new visitors come along to Hanrella room to fit the new girly girl dress or maybe a girly girl T-shirt "Well, let's just slip it on for size girls." Saying Hanrella finding five dresses for the female mice's to fit on, the three of them like it but Nao and Akane didn't seen like it because it was too girly for them so hanrella some of tomboy t-shirts and they seen to like it now after all hanrella learned to not to be angry what they want but she learn to be kind to others oh so be wise what her forgot told are from many years ago when she was Young.

"oh my I haven't gotten to know your names yet. So what your names exactly then" said hanrella May forgot to asked the new Mice's names so all the mice's go introduced themselves their names "I am Miyuki" said Miyuki introducing herself then rest of the new companions of the house introduced themselves as well.

"Now I've got to hurry now. See that they keep out of trouble" said hanrella beginning to go downstairs and one thing she got to say to her best friend mouse "oh Hikari and don't forget to warn them about the cat." Saying hanrella going to the downstairs to feed the her step stepmother cat.

"Look-a...uh, uh...have you guys ever seen a cat before?" Said Hikari asking the new companions of five of them a question, one of them answer the question "some but not a lot" said Nao with a raise of her shoulder a bit "you see guys there is a cat name Ellen, that's she can find you guys straight away and eat you so be careful." Said Urara explain them easy way to make sense to the new companions.

"Mean...sneaky...Jump at you! Big as a house!" Said Rin joking around with two other mice is behind make a scary face look "really Rin can you just not scaring them you know then like you do other friends of ours like Makoto from like other day you did" said Karen puts her two hands on her hips "hey now she one who ask about what is dentist like and stuff" saying Rin who try to explain why she asked at that question and give her the answer "never mind that the really important is don't get caught by Ellen she's really good at hunting mice like us you know" said Nozomi beginning to panic but she knows that it's not helping in this situation "calm down everyone we know that Hanrelly would never let us be eaten right girls" said komachi tried to calm everyone down but in the end they are bit fine with this as long they will survive and teach the new companion some new moves without being Chase or even eaten hanrella will never let a friends down.


	3. Chapter 3: early mornings as a maiden

_**Chapter 3: early days in the morning as a maiden**_

Hanrella coming downstairs from her bedroom and go to her stepmother's room open the door very quietly and see her stepmother cat sleeping there try to wake her up that Ellen ignored her "Here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty." Said Honoka try her to be quiet with herself voice trying to wake up the cat but it didn't work "Come, kitty." Saying that again even though Ellen Who still ignored her call "Ellen! Come here!" Finally she got her attention woke up starts to jump off from Ellen bed walk Posh way cat do

"I'm sorry if Your majesty objects to an early breakfast." Said Honoka closing the stepmothers bedroom door slowly and quiet at same time "It's certainly not my idea to feed you first." Said hanrella "It's orders. Come on." Saying that Hanrella walking to downstairs again with the cat they are in the first floor then the two of them walked to the kitchen place where her routine to feed Ellen the stepmothers cat everyday of the morning.

meanwhile with Mice's showing round the house for the new companions where of the house, then The last stop the new companions with the other mice's two and when they began to enter the kitchen they seen the cat there who is the meanest of them all "so let me guess that...E-llen." Said the new yellow mice Yayoi, lifting her arm up start point at the Cat shaking her paw hands with a frightened of her life "yup that Ellen alright." Said Rin who is Red fire colour mouse "you know I've properly take out of Her and..." said Nao beginning to walk up to out from the mice hole, the two other mice's stop her from doing it before entering the kitchen "Wait! No, Nao, no!" Said three mouses the ones who tried to stop Their friends of Nao beginning to go to the kitchen "Now, Iisten here. Ellen is hard to hide from sometimes." Said Karen "E-llen mean." Saying that from Komachi with A frightened from top to bottom just bit.

Meanwhile with Hanrella make the food for the stepmother's cat Ellen and give her two stepsisters some teas, then seeing one of her pet dog Chuutaro who sounds like he's having a bad dream "Chuutaro...Chuutaro!" Said Honoka telling her dog to wake up from his dreams that he might be a bit too loud noises a bit but she tell him to wake up in polite way as usual "Dreaming again." Said Honoka asking some questions to her Best dog Chuutaro "Chasing Ellen?" Saying from Honoka after asking him the question he nodded and work his tail "Catch her this time?" Still more questions in the same subject of Honoka question and the same answer from Chuutaro "That's bad!" Said hanrella.

After Chuutaro Be told off in a calm and gentle way from hanrella. Ellen give a evil look at him but oh so laugh to herself that Chuutaro got told off by the owner

"Suppose they heard you upstairs?" Said Honoka "You know the orders. So if you dont want to Iose a nice warm bed, you'd better get rid of those dreams. You know how?" Say that from the owner before she said anything while Chuutaro is nodding his head and also wagging his tail "Just Iearn to Iike cats." Said Honoka still doing her chores of her home like a Maid does But when Chuutaro Heard that his ears went back and stop wagging his tail "No, I mean it. Ellen has hers good points too. For one thing, she...Well...Sometimes she...Hmm...There must be something good about her." Said Hanrella still thinking of something good about her and doing her stepsisters breakfast tea.

Chuutaro was laughing to himself without the owner knowing it until the Ellen trying to make look like that he attacker her that it work even know he done nothing wrong by The owner soon she turned and see what happened "Chuutaro!" Said Honoka with a bit of anger with chuutaro he done to Ellen "Oh, Chuutaro. Come on now, outside. I know it isn't easy, but at Ieast we should try to get along together. And that includes you, Your highness!" Saying that Honoka is calm down now and explain to Chuutaro try to help him just a bit with words.

Honoka calls out animals from outside throwing some breadcrumbs for breakfast for all the chickens and some for the Mice's too. Of course the mice's didn't get caught by Ellen "Oh, there you are girls I was wondering where you guys been to" said Honoka "we been take our new friends a good tour that all" said the green mice Komachi told Hanrella what they did "Well all right, I guess you did give our new companions as a new friend for a tour, well okey breakfast is served girls." Said Honoka with cheerful smile as can be, done throwing some breadcrumbs and continue doing the tea and start making breakfast for the stepmother and stepsisters as well then put herself last.

"Hanrella!" Shouting from the upstairs room of the one of stepsister name Hoshiwa Was shouting from her bedroom door "I'm coming. Oh, my goodness.

Morning, noon, and night." Said Honoka main still doing the breakfast for family "Hanrella!" Said Bibury is oh so Shouting from her bedroom too "Coming! Coming! Just in a minute." Said Honoka "Hanrella!" Said Hoshiwa And Bibury all saying that at the same time all in one.

Hanrella done all the breakfast for the stepsisters and stepmother as well bring up all the trays in one that she can manage balancing in one, bring in each room "Good morning, Hoshiwa. Sleep well?" Said Honoka asking her first stepsister how she is doing from the early in the morning "As if you cared. Take that ironing and have it back in an hour! You hear?" Said Hoshiwa with I mean look at her step sister of the nicest and teller what to do next she has to do "Yes, Hoshiwa." Said Honoka then go to Bibury bedroom and give her morning breakfast as well same as Hoshiwa too.

"Good morning, Bibury." "Well, it's about time! Don't forget the mending. And don't be all day getting it done, either!" "Yes, Bibury." Said Honoka then go to The last door of it is stepmothers bedroom to give her breakfast but before she did she knock the door to make sure she allows come in.

"A-a-ahem. Well, Come in!" Said the stepmother name Poisony "Good morning, Stepmother." Said Honoka "Pick up the laundry and get on with your duties." Said Poisony tells Hanrella straight away what she said what Honoka going to do next after she's done doing all the chores for stepsisters "Yes, Stepmother" said Honoka beginning to leave off quite slowly then stepmother tell her to stay before she leaves "Oh before you leave." Said Poisony Who stop Honoka beginning to leave her bedroom then Hanrella stop to look at her and thinking to herself what she wants.

"Now...It seems we have time on our hands. Time for to put a good better use." Said Poisony tell hanrella what she has to do nexts when she done all The chores for her stepsisters "Now...Iet me see...oh that right. Theres the large carpet in the main hall. Clean it! and the windows, upstairs and down. Wash them!" Saying that from Poisony go on what still hanrella has to done next "Oh, yes...and the tapestries, and the draperies. and of course, there's the mending, and the sewing, and the laundry. and one more thing. See that Ellen gets her bath." Said Poisony finish what she said and tell her stepdaughter what hanrella doing after doing her chores for their stepsisters to done next of course but one thing is that Ellen didn't hear what the owner said


	4. Chapter 4: Sing Sweet Nightingale

**_Chapter 4: Plan a Ball Tonight/Sing Sweet Nightingale_**

 ** _From the Royal Castle they discussed how the Princess will marry anyone throughout the kingdom of the Royal guards and the town village wondering when the princess will marry even the king is worried too much for his daughter Princess Nagisa Misumi._**

"But, but, but" said The Grand Duke of the king personal Grand Duke Advisor who does for the king oh so the Princess too "No "buts" about it! My daughter has been avoiding Her responsibilities long enough! It's high time she married and settled down." Said the king worry about his daughter future as new Queen to the kingdom when the king goes away but he really wants to see his new grandchildren when his daughter got married "Of course, Your Majesty. But we must be patient." Said The Grand Duke.

"I am patient! But Im not getting any younger, you know. I want to see my grandchildren before I go." Say that from king sits down his Royal chair office trying to relax "I understand, Sire." Said The Grand Duke patting his back just a bit to make him alright "No, no, you don't know what it means to see...your only child grow farther...farther...and farther away from you. I'm IoneIy in this desolate old palace I...I want to hear the pitter-patter of IittIe feet again." Said the King look the photos of young age of his daughter until her age 15 years old.

"Now, now, Your Majesty. Perhaps if we just Iet her alone." Said The Grand Duke "Let her alone? W-w-with her silly romantic ideas?" Said the king "But, but, Sire, in matters of love." Said The Grand Duke "Love...Ha! Just a girl meeting a anyone under the right conditions. So, we're arranging the conditions." Said the king "But, but, Your Majesty, if the Princess should suspect" Said The Grand Duke "Suspect? Ha! Look...the girl coming home today, isn't she?" Said the king "Yes, Sire." Said The Grand Duke "Well, what could be more natural than a ball...to celebrate her return?" Said the king "N-n-nothing, Sire." Said The Grand Duke.

"If all the Town village in my kingdom just...happened to be there, why she's bound to show interest in one of them, isn't she? Isn't she?" Said the king "Y-y-yes, Sire." Said The Grand Duke "The moment she does...soft Iights, romantic music, all the trimmings. It can't possibly fail. Can it?" Said the king is now feeling okay and begin to smile of joy to want to make the best Royal ball for his daughter "Y-y-yes, Sire. N-n-no, Sire. Very well, Sire. I shall arrange the ball for..." Said The Grand Duke take out from his pockets of his notebook begin to write down and before he said any dates then the King beginning to say "Tonight!" Said the king "Tonight? Oh, but, Sire" Said The Grand Duke with confusion and stop him begin to write anything on his notebook "Tonight! And see that every person is there! Understand?" Said the king "Yes, Your Majesty." Said The Grand Duke.

 ** _The Grand Duke done writing everything what the King saying about the Royal ball coming up for tonight and beginning to invite everyone to come to the ball._**

With Hanrella home of Her stepmother's house their daughters was practising singing that the all the Mice's know the singing is terrible but Hanrella didn't want to say that to them so she keep to herself in the politeness way as always.

 **Poisony was playing a piano who is leader to play the main song and one the daughter Hoshiwa is singing of it, the other one was Bibury is playing the instrument that she's good at and now they are beginning to play some music and sing as well of "Sing Sweet Nightingale"**

 **"The pear-shaped tones." Said poisony say to her Second oldest daughter Hoshiwa to ready to begin to sing "Oh, sing sweet nightingale Sing sweet nightingale High...Above me Oh, sing sweet nightingale Sing sweet nightingale"**

 **The stepsisters was practising singing when the door was close then Hanrella is singing all the way the same song as the stepsisters was practising of being to sing**

 **"High...Above..." "Oh, sing sweet nightingale Sing sweet nightingale" "High...Oh, sing sweet nightingale Sing sweet nightingale" singing always after Hanrella cleaned all the floor she soaked into the water bucket again and make some bubbles doing of the reflection of herself in the bubbles like it was melody all together "Oh, sing sweet nightingale" "Sing...sweet...Oh, sing sweet nightingale" "Sing...Oh, sing sweet nightingale Oh, sing sweet...Oh...Sing..."**

 ** _Will be continued_**


	5. Chapter 5: inviting you to the ball

**_Chapter 5: inviting you to the ball_**

Honoka is all done the cleaning in the floor of the hall way then it was a knocking from the front door, soon she walk up it was the message delivery the right man of the Grand Duke

"Open in the name of the King! An urgent message from His Imperial Majesty." Said Message delivery who give the invite to Hanrella And take a bow and leaves to go to the different houses of the village "Thank you." Said Honoka looking at the invite then shut the door. To see what's happening? why they are invited? "From the King! What's it say, Cinderelly?" Said Nozomi very interested of the invite that Honoka got from the king "Yeah What's it say?" Rin who interested as well Just a of it bit.

"I dont know. He said its urgent. Maybe I should interrupt the...uh...music Lesson I guess." Said Honoka go to upstairs to see her stepmother and stepsisters what they got from the king invite. "Oh, sing sweet nightingale Sing sweet nightingale High..." Sing away from Hoshiwa practice then her other sister bibury was stuck one of her finger on the flute hole and when she tried to pull out the flute it go up at hoshiwa chin on three times at the row "You clumsy! You did it on purpose!" Said hoshiwa blame at her sister doing something stupid and ruined her singing practice "You're always blame me for no reason" said bibury with anger of her face then she managed to pull out one of finger from the flute "It's your fault, though." Said Hoshiwa "Girls, girls! Above all...self-control." Said Poisony.

before Poisony starts to play the same song again. Hanrella knock the door to come in because it was urgent from the king

"Yes! Hanrella! I've warned you never to interrupt while..." said poisony "But this just arrived from the palace." Said Honoka holding the invite begin to give to her stepmother "From The Palace" said the two stepsisters Bibury And Hoshiwa said that at the same time "Give it here! I'll read it." "Well..." saying that from the two stepsisters saying that at the same time again but with the different word they saying.

"There's going to be a ball. In honour of His Highness, the Princess! And by royal command, every Person is to attend." Said Poisony who explain to her two daughters of than are in invited to the ball "Why, that's us!" Said Bibury "And I'm so eligible!" Said Hoshiwa "Why, that means I can go too!" Saying that from hanrella she began to walk up just one step "Ha! Her, dancing with the Princess!" Said Bibury "I'd be honoured, Your Highness. Would you mind holding my broom?" Said Hoshiwa make a mock of Honoka they being nasty to her

"Well, why not? After all, I'm still a member of the family. And it says, "By royal command...every Person is to attend." Said Honoka with every word it says on invite trying to impress her stepsisters to prove them wrong that she will come to the ball "Yes...So it does. Well, I see no reason why you can't go...if you get all your work done and if you can find something...suitable to wear." Said poisony "Oh, I will! I promise. Oh, thank you, Stepmother." After said that from Honoka she goes Close the door and do some cleaning chores "Mother! Do you realize what you just said?" "Of course. I said, "If..." said Poisony with a bit of her evil grin full of her evil heart which ever she will do anything horrible to Hanrella.


	6. Chapter 6: three songs of life surprise

**_Chapter 6: Three Songs Of Life/Surprise_**

At the Royal Castle the Princess Nagisa is back from her trips. her appears are more like a prince style but her title is still a princess though and her parents accept her who she is and even she is into man or Woman. That is one thing she knows what her father is giving her for tonight.

"Hi father how you been" said nagisa with her smile to greet her father since her trip "oh my sweet daughter oh how I miss you so much and now you are tall and strong girl I have as my daughter" said the king who hug his daughter who really miss her and quite worried about her future too much, after he hugged his daughter before the king said anything else his daughter begins to say something.

"I heard that you are going throw a ball tonight and I know what is about I am fine with or without anyway as long I find someone I love for them I be fine" said nagsia walking inside her home at the castle walking at the hallways with her father looking at him see how worried he was about his daughter will not be Married that he really wished she wants to see happiness to get married someone one day but inside her heart she was worried about herself too but not too much as like her dad does.

"you must find someone you really into I mean when I met your mother it was love first sight and I just want you to do the same thing I have when I was your age" said the king who look at his daughter then slowly look at the picture of his wife who died 3 years ago everytime he think of her and he always remembers the day they first met.

"I know father I understand what you mean and I do miss mother too but I just feel like I don't know who I am anymore, am I just like a normal person or just a royal item that everyone expects me to be" after Princess nagisa say that to her dad she think to herself she goes off That the king give her some space and Princess nagsia explores in her home walking round of hallways and every places of this castle.

Many hour later Princess Nagisa who still walking around the horse and look every room she's got and afterwards she looked every room and still walking around the place she began to sings about who she is.

Nagisa: "Me Who am I? A far-from-perfect girl. A bum who wants to do what's right But often does what's wrong. A kid who's voice is way off key But loves to sing a song. A girl who dreams like a Tiger But wakes up like a Puppy. Me, who am I? But the girl I am That's Who'm I!"

The knights from the Castle begin to join the songs that the princess nagisa just sing about, without her knowing they all singing too.

Knights from the Castle: "Her Royal Highness. Nagisa Misumi Slayer of dragons Pitiless to ogres. Destroyer of griffins and giants No friend to gargoyles. Nice to the needy. Sportswoman and poet. A girl who dreams like Tiger But wakes up like a Puppy."

Nagisa: "Me Who am I But the Girl I am."

Knights from the Castle: "She's our hero! Such perfection! She's the kind of girl Who we'd all like to be. What's the use of Self-reflection? Church bells will ring. When you are queen People will sing...There is no one quite like..."

Nagisa: "Me Who am I?

Knights Overlapping: Her Royal Highness, Nagisa Misumi

Nagisa: A far from perfect girl.

Knights Overlapping: Slayer of dragons, Pitiless to ogres

Nagisa: A jerk who wants to do what's right.

Knights Overlapping: Destroyer of griffins and giants

Nagisa: But often does what's wrong.

Knights Overlapping: No friend to gargoyles!

Nagisa: A drip who's voice is way off key

Knights Overlapping: Nice to the needy

Nagisa: But loves to sing a song.

Knights Overlapping: Sportswomen and poet

Nagisa: A dope who dreams like a Tiger

Knights Overlapping: Swordswomen, stateswoman

Nagisa: But wakes up like a Puppy.

Knights Overlapping: Nifty dancer

Nagisa: Me, who am I

Knights Overlapping: Sailor of the oceans

Nagisa: But the girl I am.

Knights Overlapping: Surveyor of the mountains and valleys

Nagisa: That's who'm I!

Knights Overlapping: She's a Princess

Nagisa: That's Who'm I!

Knights Overlapping: What a girl! What a girl! What a girl! What a girl! She's a plain and simple Complicated fascinating girl!...What a girl! Ha!"

Meanwhile with hanrella after she done all the chores she goes upstairs to her bedroom and begin to open her wardrobe and look at her mums old dress before she died.

"Isn't it IoveIy? It was my mother's." Said Honoka "It's pretty cool but its old." Said Akane look at hanrella new dress for the ball with a small bit of confusion "Well, maybe it is a little old-fashioned, but...we can fix it to make it look new again." Said hanrella "How you do that?" Said Saki fly to the top of the wardrobe next to Mai, with a confusion of Saki Face as well of Akane did.

Hanrella Friends of All the Mice's and even the two birds discussed about Honoka dress how to make a much better clothes "do you have any idea yet?" Said Hibiku who is the light or dark-ish colour brown fur mouse who Friends with name Kanade who is a dark blonde fur mouse. they can be friends sometime if they always arguments on the way but this time they didn't do that all day. "Unfortunately no I don't" said Kanade still thinking the idea same the other mice's too.

Then Honoka starts to Sing that reminds of her mum when her mum wore the dress without even mice's didn't notice of course they still thinking a idea for Hanrella dress for the ball.

"It's old and it's faded It's tattered and torn. And it's often been mended before But it's pink and it's blue And to me, good as new The dress that my mother wore. It's old and it's faded The lining is worn And the snap doesn't catch anymore It's not worth very much Yet I thrill when I touch The dress that my mother wore."

Still Sing all the way then Hanrella look at the window of hers and dreaming about her mum and dad how they got married still Singing with it.

"It's easy for me to start dreaming and see How she looked long ago in that dress As she toyed with the lace, looking down at the face Of a man softly whispering "say yes!". I know how she felt When she wore it and knelt In the church as they prayed side by side I can feel the world spin as he tilted her chin And kissed her and made her his bride."

With a song still just a bit hanrella stop dreaming now about her parents look at her dress now for the ball tonight.

"It's old and it's faded It's tattered and torn Yes, it's often been mended before There's a rip here and there But no gown can compare With the dress that my mother wore."

After Hanrella Sing that song that reminds of her mother dress then she got a good idea for the dress for the ball and went before she say something her to stepsisters that she had to serve them calling her name "Cinderella!" Saying that from the two mean stepsisters to call Hanrella to come downstairs do something for them "Oh, well, guess my dress will just have to wait." Said Honoka Going downstairs to see her two stepsisters forcing Hanrella to do the work for Stepsisters find a dress for them to wear to the ball instead of Hanrella own dress.

Meanwhile with the Mice's feeling sorry for Hanrella have to do the chores around for the stepsisters.

"Poor Hanrella. Every time she find a minute, that's the time when they begin it Hanrella, Hanrella--" before Hibiku saying the third time name Hanrella. The stepsisters begin to say the same thing again. "Hanrella!" Shouting again one last time from the two stepsisters and Hibiku kick the door with a small foot paws to shut the door loudly though the stepsisters can't even hear it.

"Hanrella, Hanrella Night and day it's Hanrella Make the fire, fix the breakfast Wash the dishes, do the mopping" Hibiku start begin to Sing to every mice's Singing about Hanrella "And the sweeping and the dusting They always keep her hoping" after Hibiku Sing. The rest of Mice's came to join to Sing too "She go around in circles 'TiI she's very, very dizzy Still they holler" when the mice are done Sing that part. Then Kanade join with last part to Sing what she got to say "Keep a busy, Hanrella" Kanade was done the song same with others too they start to feel even more sorry for they good friends Hanrella.

"Yeah...Keep-a busy." Said Rin With a Puff Of a little anger about two stepsister bossing her good friend Hanrella around "You know what? Hanrella will be not go to the ball after all." "Wait? Not go? What did you say?" Saying that from Nao bit surprise what Rin said "But You'll see. They fix her. Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done." Said Karen with a sign the blue mouse feel sorry too for her good friend Hanrella with that komachi taps her on Karen shoulder to make her Okay again "Poor Hanrella." Said all rest of the mouses said it all in one and look down to feel ever more sorry for Hanrella.

Meanwhile with the Mice's feeling sorry for Hanrella have to do the chores around for the stepsisters.

"Poor Hanrella. Every time she find a minute, that's the time when they begin it Hanrella, Hanrella--" before Hibiku saying the third time name Hanrella. The stepsisters begin to say the same thing again. "Hanrella!" Shouting again one last time from the two stepsisters and Hibiku kick the door with a small foot paws to shut the door loudly though the stepsisters can't even hear it.

"Hanrella, Hanrella Night and day it's Hanrella Make the fire, fix the breakfast Wash the dishes, do the mopping" Hibiku start begin to Sing to every mice's Singing about Hanrella "And the sweeping and the dusting They always keep her hoping" after Hibiku Sing. The rest of Mice's came to join to Sing too "She go around in circles 'TiI she's very, very dizzy Still they holler" when the mice are done Sing that part. Then Kanade join with last part to Sing what she got to say "Keep a busy, Hanrella" Kanade was done the song same with others too they start to feel even more sorry for they good friends Hanrella.

"Yeah...Keep-a busy." Said Rin With a Puff Of a little anger about two stepsister bossing her good friend Hanrella around "You know what? Hanrella will be not go to the ball after all." "Wait? Not go? What did you say?" Saying that from Nao bit surprise what Rin said "But You'll see. They fix her. Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done." Said Karen with a sign the blue mouse feel sorry too for her good friend Hanrella with that komachi taps her on Karen shoulder to make her Okay again "Poor Hanrella." Said all rest of the mouses said it all in one and look down to feel ever more sorry for Hanrella.

Except One of them Who wasn't down is was Miyuki that even she's and her friends are new to the house she loves to smell that she doesn't want to see anyone to look down. Then she look up Hanrella dress she going to wear to the ball and have a idea to share to every mice's to tell what she got a idea.

"Hey! I got a idea!" Said Miyuki to look at everyone and began to tell them that idea she got and said: "why don't we make it new again."

After Miyuki said that then she going to sing with new words but with the same tune "We can do it we can do it We can help our Hanrella We can make the dress so pretty Theres nothing to it, really" Singing along of Miyuki is doing with a smile of her face as always she does. Then every mice's Else Like Nao And Akane, Yayoi And Reika decide to join with Miyuki to Sing this song too "We'll tie a sash around it Put a ribbon through it. When dancing at the ball She'll be more beautiful than all In the IoveIy dress we'll make for Hanrella" singing along with smile precure Mice's. Then every mice's else beginning to join with them begin to sing too, to make themselves feel okay "Hurry, hurry hurry, hurry Gonna help our Hanrella Got no time to dillydally We got to get a going."

"I'll cut it with the scissors" said Hibiki "And I can do the sewing" said Kanade "Leave the sewing to us You go get some trimming" said Miyuki "And we'll make a IoveIy dress for Hanrella We'll make a IoveIy dress for Hanrella" said all the rest of the Mice's are begin A last Sing with Miyuki

Hibiki And Kanade are going to get some stuff for Hanrella New dress.

"Come on Kanade, can you just run any faster." Said Hibiki running with her feet's paws with Kanade "Already keep a tail on I am trying faster i can with my four legs of course" said Kanade still running with Hibiki "Hanrella needs our help tonight so it no waste of time." Said Hibiki "Surprise her will be the best! For Hanrella of course" said Kanade

Couple hours later: Hibiki and Kanade find some stuff what they need to make a new dress for Hanrella Came back at Hanrella bedroom and start to making the dress for Hanrella, meanwhile with a busy day to make a new dress they began to sing the song that Honoka sang from two days ago from the morning times about Dreams will be come true someday.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes. When you're fast asleep. In dreams you will Iose your heartaches" Sing that song at beginning it was all the Yes precure Go Go Mice's from the start first to Sing

"Whatever you wish for you keep" before Reika said rest of that song, the rest of two mice's use the scissors to cut through piece of fragment then almost cut her tail off but she save her own tile from it "be careful were you going with that scissors guys" said Reika

"Have faith in your dreams and someday. No matter how your heart is grieving" said all precure splash stars female birds to Sing with it. One of the birds carried one mice's is Saki hold Hibiki and then Mai hold Kanade to fly up the top where the hip is of the dress to place a pin when the rest of the Mice's can do.

"If you keep on believing" said Kanade with a Sing to it been carried by Mai "The dream that you wish will come true" said hibiki who oh so Sing with it too been carried by Saki

"Whatever you wish for you keep." Said Akane And Nao two of them who singing together

"If you keep on believing The dream that you wish will come true..." said Yayoi and Miyuki now sing a last part of the song together.

All the mice and birds done the dress for Hanrella all they have to do is wait for her then they surprise her. Meanwhile with Hanrella that she realised the carriage was there and she's not even ready for the ball, she walked up to the door of her stepmother's bedroom then start to knock twice of the door.

"Yes?" Said the stepmother who Open the door that she was ready completely "The carriage is here." Said Honoka "Oh. Why, Hanrella, you're not ready, child." Said stepmother who just she realised that her stepdaughter wasn't ready for the ball "I'm not going." Said hanrella feel down that she have no time to get ready "Not going? Oh, what a shame. But of course, there will be...other times" said the stepmother saying it with a enthusiastic.

Hanrella went upstairs at her bedroom and turn the lights on slightly then go to window banister "Oh, well. What's a royal ball? After all, I suppose it would be...frightfully dull...and...and boring...and...and completely...completely wonderful."

"Oh, why...its my..." saying that From Hanrella before she said something else with it. The two birds of Saki and Mai that when they open the wardrobe door the dress was there made good as new that all the creatures from the household done it just for Hanrella "Surprise!" Said All the mice and birds all said that altogether as one "Why, I never dreamed...It's such a surprise! Oh! How can I ever...why...Oh, thank you so much guys!" Said Hanrella with with her smile on her face grab the dress that her friends of mice and birds made for her to go to the ball and look at them all with a gentle smile to say thank you

 ** _The songs are been added that you guys would or never heard of it before so you guys can get it from iTunes or listen on YouTube. The song are called: Me Who AM I from Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella. The new Cinderella Album called: Walt Disney Record The legend collection Cinderella: The dress that my mother wore. The songs is not belong to me_**


	7. Chapter 7: dress and bibbidi bobbidi boo

**_Chapter 7: The Dress And Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo_**

"Now remember, when you're presented to His Highness, be sure..." said stepmother before she said something else with it Hanrella coming from the downstairs "Wait! Please...wait for me!" Saying that from hanrella coming downstairs to walk up to her stepmother "Isn't it IoveIy? Do you Like it? Do you think it will do?" Said Honoka ask stepmother what she thinks

"Hanrella!" Said the stepsisters look at each other then they look at mum and say "Mother, she can't! You wouldn't—" Said the stepsisters still Looking their mother begging to not let hanrella go with them "Girls, please! After all, we did make a bargain. Didn't we, Hanrella? And I never go back on my word." Said stepmother then she noticed she is wearing one of the daughters pearls around hanrella neck "How very clever, these pearls. They give it just the right touch. Don't you think so, hoshiwa?" Said stepmother start to look at hoshiwa just a bit

"No, I don't! I think she's--Why you IittIe thief! They're my pearls! Give them here!" Said hoshiwa begin to take hanrella pearls off her and ruined them "Oh, no!" Said Honoka Beginning to be sad just a bit about her pearls "Oh...and Iook, that's my sash! Wearing my sash! She can't wear that!" Said Bibury tear some parts of the dress that Honoka is wearing tonight of the ball "Oh, don't! Please, stop!" Said hanrella even gets any worse the dress was begin to be ruined

Everything was torn her dress was so ruined and then the stepmother stopped in step in to stop the two evil stepsisters

"Girls, girls. That's quite enough. Hurry along now, both of you. I wont have you upsetting yourselves. Oh and Hanrella just want to say Good night." Said stepmother

After the two stepsisters ruined Hanrella dress for the ball. The evil stepmother and stepsisters go without her, she began to cry all down on her tears and run outside to the garden. After she stopped running and now Hanrella is outside now she sit a Stone bench Who still cried for about a little bit longer.

"Oh, no. No, it isn't true. It's just no use. No use at all. I can't believe, not anymore. Theres nothing left to believe in. Nothing." Said Hanrella being outside crying throughout the tears that the dress was ruined

Then the three Fairy's God's Friends come out from the Stars names Mirai and Riko, Kotoha wearing a witches clothes

"Nothing, my friend? Oh, now you don't really mean that." Said Mirai "Oh, but I do!-" saying that from Hanrella Who begin to stop crying slightly "Nonsense, Hanrella! If you'd Iost all your faith, we couldn't be here, and here we are!" Said Riko "Oh, come now. Dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that." Said Kotoha "The ball? Oh, but I'm not--" said Honoka surprised that it was three which is standing front of her but she is bit down just a bit

"Of course you are. But we'll have to hurry, because even miracles take a little time." Said Riko explained to Honoka "Miracles?" Said hanrella With a confession of a face just a bit of it "Uh-hmm. Watch." Said all the three girl who wearing the witches clothes and find they're magic wands "i've got my magic wand guys?" Said Mirai with joy of excitement that she can't wait to do some magic with Riko and Kotoha "Magic wand? Why then, you guys must be..." said hanrella begin know who they are now with joy that hanrella is now just a bit

"Your Fairy God's Friends? Of course We are." Said Riko "Now...let's see. Hmm...I'd say the first thing you need is, um...a pumpkin." Said Mirai thinking what she should do first and have idea to do a pumpkin first "But...a pumpkin?" Said hanrella "Uh-huh. Now...the magic words. Uh...Oh...Come on girls let do this!" Said Kotoha ready for doing some magic with Mirai and Riko

They began to Sing a Magic words they always use all the time when comes to magic

 **"Salaga doola menchicka boola Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo" said Riko who began to sing the first one**

 **"Put them together and what have you got Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo" said all the three fairy god friends singing**

 **"Salaga doola menchicka boola Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo" said Mirai who oh so singing too with it**

 **"It'll do magic believe it or not Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo" said all the three fairy god friends singing again**

 **"Now salaga doola means Menchicka boola roo" said Kotoha who oh so singing with those magic words song**

 **"But the thing-a-ma-bob that does the job Is bibbidi-bobbidi-boo" said all the three fairy god friends still singing again**

 **"Oh, salaga doola menchicka boola Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo" said Mirai and Kotoha sing together at the same time**

 **"Put them together and what have you got Bibbidi-bobbidi" said Riko who still singing**

 **"Bibbidi-bobbidi Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo" said all the three fairy god friends singing the last part of the song**

When they done the song and make some Magic on the pumpkin was turn into carriage

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Said Honoka Looking at her new sky blue pumpkin carriage she love.

Then the three witches done some magic of some mice's into 4 Horse and Horse turn carriage Driver, even a dog turn into doorman

"Well, well, hop in, hanrella. We can't waste time." Said Riko "But...uh--" said hanrella "Now, now, now...don't try to thank us." Said Riko knowing what Hanrella was going to say "Oh, I wasn't--I mean...I do, but...but don't you guys think my dress?" Said hanrella "Yes, it's lovely...Good heavens, Girl! You can't go in that." Said Mirai, Riko And even Kotoha said all the same time that they was so surprise how bad the dress was so ruined. Begin to look at hanrella eyes and her size too, began do some magic of there

"Something simple, but daring too. Oh, just Ieave it to us! What a gown this will be. Bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi...Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo" said the all three girls use the they wand to make hanrella dress Made more new and Beautiful way.

Hanrella dress was the most beautiful dress that ever seen. It was a sky blue with white colour with too.

"Oh, it's a beautiful dress! Did i ever see a such beautiful dress? And Oh my, my pair of glass slippers I got. Why, it's Iike a dream, a wonderful dream come true." Said Honoka "Yes, my friend, but like all dreams, well, I'm afraid this can't last forever. You'll have only 'tiI midnight and then--" said Mirai try to explain to hanrella "Midnight? Oh, thank you." Said Honoka "Oh, now, now just a minute. You must understand, my friend. On the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken" said Kotoha "Everything will be as it was before." Said Riko "Oh, I understand, but...it's more than I ever hoped for." Said Honoka who was so happy that she action are going to the ball

"thank you, Hanrella. My Goodness! It's getting Iate! Hurry up, The ball can't wait. Have a good time, dance, be gay! Now, off you go. You're on your way." Said Mirai and Riko, Kotoha said at the same time then Now off hanrella go to the Royal ball wearing her new dress, her new pumpkin carriage to go there.

"Well guys, our job is done" said Riko "But do we have to go back at witches school now" said Mirai with a down Tone that she doesn't want to go that she want to explore more in the town that they are now "Of course we have to go there, three of us need to learn more spells you know" said Riko "I love Learning new spells" said Kotoha as cheerful as usual that she loves learning the new spells from that school "Now come on girls let's go" said Riko

 ** _To be continued of the next chapter_**

 ** _Princess Nagisa Misumi invites everyone from the kingdom of fanfiction to come at the Royal Ball_**


	8. Chapter 8: Romance has for young ones

**_Hanrella Chapter 8: Romance has come for young ones_**

Hanrella at the Castle for the Royal ball on tonight going upstairs to go to the ball to see the Princess Nagisa what she look like and look around the too with it. Meanwhile with the king and his grand duke sitting The balcony of the inside of the palace to see if the king daughter who she likes the most to get married with.

"Ah...the girl isn't cooperating. I can't understand it! There must be at Ieast one who'd make a suitable mother Or father" Said the king "Shhh! Sire!" Said the grand duke to remind the king that The princess is there "Uh...a suitable wife or husband I say." Saying that from the king.

after the king said then the caller name hanrella evil stepsisters and oh so stepmother as well "The Mademoiselles Hoshiwa and Bibury, daughters of Lady Poisony." Said the caller who call the names when the ladies enter.

"I give up! Even I couldnt expect the girl to--" before the king said something else then he's grand Duke interrupted and explained of thing of fairytale stuff that would never happened "Well, if I may say so, Your Majesty. I did try to warn you, but you, Sire, are incurably romantic. No doubt you saw the whole pretty picture in detail." Said The grand Duke beginning to tell the King what would a perfect fairytale scene.

"The young Princess...curtsy or bowing to the assembly. Suddenly, she stops. She Iooks up, there he or she stands, the someone of her dreams. Who they are, or whence they came...she knows not, nor does she care. But her heart tells her that here...here is the maid predestined to be her future lover." Said The grand Duke would it be that it actually happened what The grand Duke said of that exactly detailed what the Princess actually did.

"A pretty plot for fairytales, Sire, but in real Life...oh, no...no. It was foredoomed to failure." Said the grand duke "Failure, eh? Take a Iook at that, you pompous windbag! Who is she? You know her?" Said the king "No, Sire. I've never seen her before." "That's one thing in her favour. The waltz. Quick, the waltz! Soft Iights. The Iights!" Saying that from the king telling The leader of the band to play the waltz.

Then the music was slightly change slowly to a Romantic Waltz, that the Princess who host the ball tonight asked the mysterious girl for a dance that the Princess doesn't know her name but she is very interesting to be in love with Hanrella. Then Hanrella said yes for someone hand to dance with that they both dance together at the ball. Of a slow Romantic Waltz together as one for tonight.

Meanwhile with the crowd of the two stepsisters and even the stepmother look at the two people just like The rest of the crowd who are dancing at the ballroom together.

"But who is she, Mother? Do we know her? certainly seems to." "But I know I've never seen her." "Nor I. But she certainly is-- Wait...there is something familiar about her."

After the Princess Nagisa and Hanrella who just done their dance together when the music was done. Nagisa go first to say something. "Wow you dance pretty" said Nagisa giving a compliment to Hanrella that Nagisa hasn't asked her name yet "well thank you and same to you" said Honoka.

"oh i forgotten to introducing myself, my name is Nagisa" said Nagisa who just began to blush when nagsia said that "it's nice to meet you" said Honoka who oh so blush as well "would you mind if we go outside together. it's just you seem really interesting and wonderful person" said Nagisa who ask the girl to go outside with her in a polite way that what would a gentleman would do, still blushing too and start to have feelings for this mysterious girl "of course I would love to" she nodded once and went outside with Nagsia that she just dance with and she started to have feeling for Nagisa too who still blushing.

Throughout a one hour later. they talk and talk about what they interest are and other things what they talking about then there's the time that princess Nagsia Like to confess to this mysterious girl how Nagisa feels about her.

"there something I need to say" "oh..what is it?" Said Honoka "well...since you came to the ball you was the one that you seen Beautiful and wonderful and kind with all your heart and my as well, that how I feel about you" said Nagisa blushing really bit hard this time, when Honoka Heard that from someone said that, she began to blush really hard too just a bit

Then the music was slightly make of the sound of the wind of a Romantic Waltz song, then Nagisa asked the mysterious girl for a dance for a last time but just a bit longer. Then Hanrella said yes for someone hand to dance with that they both dance together outside Of a slow Romantic Waltz together as one for tonight of a beautiful night. Then they are begging to Sing a song of they mind that they both sing of the same song.

"So this is love So this is love So this is what makes life Worthwhile I'm all aglow And now I know" Sing go first is Honoka who is dance with Nagisa "And now I know The key to our heaven is mine" then Nagisa begin to join with Honoka Sing the part too who oh so still dancing with Honoka too "My heart has wings And I can fly I'll touch every star In the sky So this is the miracle That I've been dreaming of So this is love So this is love So this is love..." then when they stop dancing and stop singing as well after that they slowly begin of their first ever kiss and that they feel wonderful when they did that


	9. Chapter 9: Escape and the king orders

**_Hanrella Chapter 9: Escape and The king orders_**

Subtly the clock struck 12 that hanrella meant to go home now like straight away

"Oh! my goodness!" Said Hanrella look at the clock and begin to go "What's the matter?" Saying that from Nagisa who grab mysterious girl hand gently to look at Honoka to think what matter with her "It's midnight." Said Hanrella "Yes, so it is, but..." said nagsia "Goodbye." Said Hanrella and let go of Nagisa hand and run off "No, no, wait. You can't go now. It's only--" said Nagisa who going to get this mysterious girl to begin to walk run

"Oh, the Princess. I haven't met the Princess yet." Said Hanrella "The Princess? But didn't you know--" said Nagisa before saying anything who still walk run. Hanrella has to go now very quick "Sorry about this Nagisa But i have to go!" Said hanrella "No, wait. Come back. I don't even know your name. How will I find you? Please wait!" Said Nagisa still trying to get this mysterious girl to stay

"Goodbye." Said Hanrella still running away

When Nagisa trying to catch up with this mysterious girl and Hanrella is still running away to get back home from her pumpkin carriage. Satterly Princess Nagisa who been stops by some people who they want to dance with Nagisa but nagisa is mostly want to get this mysterious girl to get to know her name and where she lives. Then The grand Duke so this mysterious girl passed him

"I say, young Iady! Mademoiselle! Just a moment!" Said the The grand Duke Who is now following this mysterious girl to try to catch up with her "Stop! Stop that coach! Close those gates!" Said The grand Duke

When Hanrella got on the pumpkin carriage the Horseman Driver tell the horses to go faster as they can go.

"Follow that coach! Open the gates!" Saying that from The grand Duke Who is pointing this carriage who is escaping.

 ** _Couple minutes later they escapes from the horse men from the king guards who are chasing the carriage and when they'll gone all the Mice's go back to normal self and everything else too and even Hanrella was go back to her normal self too again._**

"I'm sorry. I...I guess I forgot about everything, even the time, but...but it was so wonderful. And he was so handsome, and when we danced. Oh, Im sure that even the Princess herself...couldn't have been more...more. Oh, well. It's over and--" said Hanrella

Telling her mice's friends that she was so distracted by the charm, her kindness and specially that wonderful Kiss of her first time she has done from Nagisa that she dance with at the Royal Ball.

Then she noticed that one of a glass slippers was missing but she got the other one on the floor so she picked up The glass slipper and look up to sky and say to the three fairy god friends "Oh! Thank you. Thank you so much, for everything." Said Honoka who look up to the sky of the three stars Front of her.

 ** _The couple hours later The Grand Duke is pretty nervous about telling the king that this mysterious girl is escape and only he found is a one glass slipper_**

"Your Majesty, I see no point in beating about the bush. I regret to inform you, Sire, that the young Iady has disappeared...Leaving behind only this glass slipper. Yes, I'll do it. I hope its work out well."

"Well? Come in. Come in!" Said the king Call his personal Grand Duke to come in to the King office "Your Majesty--" said The Grand Duke before saying anything else the king was interrupted "So...she proposed already! Tell me all about it. Who is she? Where does she Iive?" Said the king "Well, I didn't get a chance--" said The Grand Duke "No matter. We've more important things to discuss. Arrangements for the wedding, invitations, a national holiday. All that sort of thing." Said the king grabbing his champagne for a drink to celebrate his daughter propose that is not happened yet "But, but, Sire—" The Grand Duke "Better practice passing these out, eh?" Said the king give a glass of champagne to his personal grand duke to drink "But, but, but, if you'd...only listen!" Said The Grand Duke "And for you, my friend...A knighthood! I hereby dub you Sir...Uh...um...By the way, what title would you like?" Said the king grabbing a single soul do a knighthood thing what Royal Castle does "Sire, she got away, sir." Said The Grand Duke tell the king the full truth what happened from last night at the ball "She got away? A peculiar title, but if thats what you—" said the king before he said anything he just realise that he's personal Grand Duke said that mysterious girl that she got away

The king was some angry he grabbed a sword and chased The Grand Duke with it so The Grand Duke dodging from the sword.

"She what? Why you...you traitor!" Said trying to trace his personal Grand Duke "Now, Sire, please come down your majesty." Said The Grand Duke runaway from the King just a bit too trying to explain to him "Traitor!" Said the king "No, Sire, no!" Said The Grand Duke "Sabotage! You were in Ieague with the Princess all along!" Said the king "I tried to stop her...but she vanished into thin air!" Said The Grand Duke "A IikeIy story!" Said the king "But its true, Sire! All we could find was this glass slipper." Saying that from The Grand Duke show the Glass slipper to the King "The whole thing was a plot!" Said the king "But, Sire, she Ioves her. She won't rest 'tiI she finds her. She's determined to marry her." Said The Grand Duke

When the kings angers was gone, when the grand Duke said that to the king then when the king did look at the glass slipper and the king grab it gently

"What? What did you say?" Said the king "The Princess, Sire, swears she'll marry none but the girl...who fits this slipper." Said The Grand Duke "She said that, did she? Ha-ha! We've got her!" Said the king while holding the glass slipper dancing with it with joy "But, Sire, this slipper may fit any number of girls." Said The Grand Duke "That's her problem. She's given her word. We'll hold her to it." Said the king Gives the glass slipper to The Grand Duke "No, no, Your Highness. I'll have nothing to do with it." Said The Grand Duke holding this mysterious girl of her glass slipper "You'll try this on every maid in my kingdom, and if the shoe fits...bring her in!" Said king commanding to his personal The Grand Duke to his orders "Y-y-yes, Your Majesty." The Grand Duke


	10. Chapter 10: The news and the key

**_Hanrella Chapter 10: The news and The Key_**

 **Throughout this day Hanrella keeps working all morning until her stepmother calling her name**

"Hanrella! Hanrella? Hanrella! Oh, where is that--" said stepmother who tried to call her stepdaughter but she was there that when Honoka came along "Yes? Here I am." Said hanrella who look up at her stepmother "Oh...my daughters, where are they?" Said stepmother Asking Honoka a simple question where Honoka stepsisters are "I...I think they're still in bed." Said hanrella "Oh...Well, don't just stand there. Bring up the breakfast trays at once, and hurry!" said stepmother who is going to wake her daughters up.

"Uh-oh! Wonder what's the matter." Said Yayoi the yellow mice who look at hanrella stepmother just a bit "Yeah What's the matter with her?" Said Nao the green mice who oh so look at hanrella stepmother just a bit too "I dont know. Let's find out." Said hanrella

With Hanrella came with the breakfast trays she carry to take to one of her Stepsisters room, then the all some mice's came along with hanrella to go somewhere to hide that the three other ladies don't see the Mice's.

"Come on! Hoshiwa! Hoshiwa! Get up! Quick! This instant! We haven't a moment to Iose. Bibury? Bibury. Get up, Bibury!" Said Stepmother to call her daughters Hoshiwa Bibury "What for? Why do we have to get up?" Said Bibury And Hoshiwa both of girls woke up at the same time "Oh, everyone's talking about it the whole kingdom. Hurry now! He'll be here any minute." Said Stepmother "Who will?" Said Hoshiwa "The Grand Duke. He's been hunting all night." Said Stepmother "Hunting? For that girl." Said Bibury "The one who Iost her slipper at the ball Iast night. They say he's madly in love with her." Said Stepmother "The Duke is?" Said Hoshiwa And Bibury who both say that at the same time. then hanrella came In one of her stepsisters room with their breakfast food on the tray "No, no, no! The Princess!" Said Stepmother. Hanrella heard the last part that make her shock and dropped the stepsisters food on floor then stepmother looked at Hanrella anger of disappointment "The Princess!" Said Hanrella dropping the food on the floor by accident

"You clumsy little fool! Clean that up, and then help my daughters dress." Said stepmother "What for? If hes in Iove with that girl, why should we even bother?" Said stepsisters "Now, you two, Iisten to me! There is still a chance that one of you can get him." Said stepmother "What? One of us? Why, Mother, what do you mean?" Said stepsisters "Just this. No one, not even the Princess, knows who that girl is." Said stepmother

"We do! We do! Hanrella, Hanrell--" said Miyuki the pink Mice began to be too loud then one of the red mice who put her tiny paws on Miyuki mouth to be quiet "you have to be quiet you never know they can hear us right" said Reika is telling Miyuki some advice to be quiet "Why do you bother i mean they can't even hear us anyway" said hibiki "But if you squeak then they probably hear us then" said Kanade "Oh right I forgot about that" said hibiki

Meanwhile with Hanrella cleaning up the food from the floor and her stepmother who is still talking about the news to her stepsisters.

"The glass slipper is their only clue. The Duke has been ordered to try it on every girl in the kingdom, and if one can be found whom the slipper fits, then...by the King's command, that girl shall be the Princess's bride." Said Stepmother "His Bride..." said hanrella

"His Bride!" Said Hoshiwa And Bibury. Hanrella began to starts a daydream about the Princess and herself last night of the ball that she is the one who is getting married with the princess

"W-w-what's the matter with her?" Said Bibury with a confusion of mind "Wake up, nerd! We've gotta get dressed!" Said Hoshiwa "Dressed...Oh, yes...We must get dressed. It would never do...for the Duke to see me looking like this." Said Hanrella

"Mother, did you see what she did?" Said Bibury "Are you just going to Iet--" saying that from Hoshiwa before she say anything else with it then Stepmother stop her to say something "Quiet!" Said Stepmother humming the way of this song call "So this is love" that she dance with Nagisa from last night of the Royal ball, then the Stepmother follow hanrella without being caught out and the mice's noticed that hanrella Stepmother was followed her. "What she gonna do?" Said hibiki "Shhh! I don't know. Gotta watch her. Come on go guys!" Said Nao

All the Mice's go following hanrella stepmother and herself. When hanrella came to her bedroom, the Mice's try to warn her to look out "Hanrella, Hanrella! Hanrella! Look out, Iook out!" Said Miyuki And Nao, Akane "Hanrella, look out! Behind you, behind you!" Said Hibiki and Kanade "Look behind you, Hanrella!" Said Yayoi And Reika.

When all the Mice's tell hanrella to look out "What?" Said hanrella noticed something wrong then she looked at the mirror and saw her stepmother was there. The stepmother close the door and locked Hanrella up at hanrella bedroom.

"Oh! Oh, no! No, please! Oh, you cant! You just can't! Let me out! You must Iet me out! You can't keep me in here! Please..." said Hanrella with a cry through out her tears of her eyes she beg to unlock her from the bedroom. "No, no! She can't do that! She can't Iock up Hanrella! We all gonna--" said Rin before say something else with it, hanrella see them through the keyhole and tell them "Oh, please, please guys get the key off her I need you guys please" said Hanrella call the Mice's out to help her

"We gotta get that key, guys" said Nozomi telling every mice's what they have to do to help their friend Hanrella. Then one of the mice who went to the window and see the grand duke is coming "Whoa! Hey guys I think He Already here, now!" Said Akane to let every mouse's know the ground drink is coming "WHO?!" Said all the Mice's who look at akane with a question of it of they minds "A Grand Duke with Hanrella slipper." Said akane "what we waiting for! We must get that key quickly guys come on!" Said hibiki told then what to do and some of the Mice's come along with her to help to get that key.

 ** _Will the Mice's get the key or will Hanrella be stuck there forever?_**

 **To be continued**


	11. Chapter 11: the shoe fiting part 1

**_Hanrella chapter 11: the shoe fitting part 1_**

"Oh, Mother, Mother. He's here! The Grand Duke. here!" Said Hoshiwa who look out the window with Bibury seeing the Grand duke is coming "Do I Look all right? I'm so excited, I just--" said Bibury to at her mother and before she say any Else with it. The mother is interrupting to tell the girls to get ready "Girls, now remember...this is your Iast chance. Don't fail me." Said the stepmother

the Grand Duke was come in from the Front door of the house to let him to come in. "You honour our humble home, m'Lord." Said the stepmother "Well. Quite so." Said the Grand Duke who greeting the three Women when he enter the house he is in "May I present my daughters, Hoshiwa and Bibury." Said stepmother

Hoshiwa and Bibury take a curtsy to the Grand duke. Then after that The grand duke began to read The scroll that he does to everyone that he done. "The Grace like myself will read a royal proclamation. All IoyaI subjects of His Imperial Majesty are hereby...notified by royal proclamation in regard to a certain...glass...slipper. It is upon this day decreed--" saying that from the grand duke before he read the rest of it then Hoshiwa and Bibury

"Why, that's my slipper!" Said Bibury "Well, I like that! It...it's my slipper!" Said Hoshiwa

Meanwhile with Mice's who try to get the key of hanrella bedroom to work together as a teamwork to get that key. "No, No! It's Hanrella's" said hibiki "Hey Nao And akane did you guys got the key yet" said Kanade asking the two mice's if they got the key "Sure we did we got the key anyway" said Akane "let get out of here and go to hanrella room now guys" said Nao with akane who they got the key for hanrella bedroom.

"How can she--" said Hoshiwa "Girls, girls, girls! Your manners. A thousand pardons, Your Grace. Please continue." Said stepmother who is talking to the grand duke for a apologies "Yes, quite so." Said the grand duke "It is upon this day decreed that a quest be instituted...throughout the Iength and breadth of our domain...the sole and express purpose of said quest to be as follows" said The Grand Duke beginning to do his speech like you done rest of the kingdom.

 _"That every single maiden in our beloved kingdom, without prearranged exception, shall try upon her foot...this aforementioned slipper of glass. And should one be found upon whose foot said slipper...shall properly fit...such maiden shall be acclaimed the object of this search...and immediately forthwith shall be looked upon...as the one and only true love For the Royal Princess Nagisa Misumi, Said from the king himself That Nagisa will be humbly and upon bended knee...beg, request, or if need be, implore...said maiden, that they grant her hand in marriage. Well...Whereupon, should the aforementioned maide look with favour upon her suit, then shall the happy couple pledge their troth...on...uh...And in due course, upon the inevitable demise...of His Most Gracious and August Majesty, the King, succeed to the throne, there to rule over all the land...as Two Queen of our beloved kingdom." Said the grand duke who finish his speech._

"Oh...So be it. You must be quite fatigued, Your Grace. May we offer you some tea?" Said the stepmother who ask if he wants some tea "What? Tea? No Thank you, madam. We must proceed with the...the fitting." Said the grand duke "Of course. Bibury, dear." Said the stepmother "There! I knew it was my slipper. Exactly my size. I always wear the same size. As soon as I saw it, I said--" said bibury "Oh! Well...it...it may be a trifle snug today. You know how it is...dancing all night. I can't understand why. It's always fit perfectly before." Said Bibury "I dont think you're half trying!" Said Hoshiwa "Mother, can you--" Saying that from Bibury who trying put on a Glass slipper

"Shhh. Be quiet, my dear. We mustn't disturb His Grace. Young man, are you sure you're trying it on the right foot? but it must have shrunk or something. A glass shoe isn't always reliable." Said the stepmother

"I am sure madam" said the grand duke who is try to help the one of the Lady's to fit on her feet.

Meanwhile Ellen on her mind that she feels hungry to eat some Mice's for lunch as a cat of herself then she seen some mice's go somewhere but she feeling hungry "my...my what do we have here 7 mouse I got to eat man what a treat for me I got" said Ellen who began to follow the seven Misys what they holding a key to hanrella bedroom.

 _To be continued_


	12. Chapter 12: the shoe fitting part 2

**_Hanrella chapter 12: the shoe fitting part 2_**

 **The Mice's got the key going up stairs to get up to Hanrella room**

"Come on, Guys. Hurry! Up the stairs! Come on!" Said hibiki "You know we can't carried this keys unless you give us a paw" said Nao carried the key with her four friends Miyuki and Yayoi, Akane And Reika are all holding the a big key "I just forgot about that and yeah sure" say that of hibiki give them a paw to help them to carry the key to hanrella bedroom to unlock the door.

Meanwhile with the three ladies downstairs of the stepmother curious of which one of her daughters who will getting married.

"Why can't you hold still a minute?" Said bibury "Oh, my word! Enough of this! The next young Iady, please." Said the grand duke getting fed up with the first daughter to try on the glass slipper

The Mice's heard what the person said from downstairs "Did you guys just Hear that?" Said Kanade "Yup." Said all rest of them Mice's "Quick. Gotta hurry! Come on!" Said hibiki "We all coming, Hanrella. We here to rescue you hanrella to get you out." Said Rin telling her they to help hanrella out "You've got the key. How did you ever manage it?" Said Hanrella so pleased they got the key and rescue her.

before they do that Ellen got one mice's that was Miyuki squeak in panicking way to tell the others to help her from Ellen "Ellen! Let him go, Ellen! Please, let him go!" Said Honoka begging the cat to stop being nasty and trying to get the mouse. "If Chuutaro was here!" Said hanrella that she has a idea to tell the name Saki and Mai to get Chuutaro "Yes! Chuutaro! Quick! Get Chuutaro! Get Chuutaro!" Said Honoka calling the birds to get her pet dog to help her Mouse's friends out.

Meanwhile with two stepsisters and the stepmother of Hanrella. It was Hoshiwa turn put the shoe on.

"Oh, of all the stupid little idiots! I'll do it myself! There! It fit!" Said Hoshiwa Putting on the glass up on "It fits?" Said the grand Duke looking at the Glass slipper that Hoshiwa Put on and sooner the glass super fly off but the grand duke catch it without being broken "Oh, Your Grace, I'm dreadfully sorry. It shan't happen again." Said the stepmother Who apologised at the grand Duke

The shoe didn't fit the two ladies so he asked one simple question to the stepmother of the household "You are the only ladies of the household, I hope I presume." Said the grand duke "Theres no one else, Your Grace." Said the stepmother "Quite so. Good day!" Said the Grand duke Before he left he heard a girl from somewhere.

Then Hanrella appeared from top of the stairs escape from her bedroom "Your Grace! Please! Wait! May I try it on?" Said Honoka coming down from the top of the stairs then coming down the stairs to the Grande duke began sit the chair slowly "Oh, pay no attention to her. It's only Hanrella. Our scullery maid. From the kitchen." It's ridiculous and Impossible." Said the stepmother "Shes out of her mind." Said two stepsisters who said together at the same time

"Madam, my orders were every maiden!" Said the Grand duke began walking up to hanrella then the evil stepmother doing this evil trick put her foot out and the grand duke tripped and dropped a glass to put on the floor and it broke to pieces. "Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no! Oh, no! This is terrible. The King! What will he say? What will he do?" Said the grand Duke panicking that the Glass slipper was broken

"But perhaps, if it would help but you see, I have the other slipper." Showing the other glass slipper to the the grand Duke. The Grand duke was so happy then he grabbed the other glass slipper try on of Hanrella on her right foot.

 _All the villages are invited to The royal wedding of two queens of the kingdom been names of queen Nagsia And queen Hanrella_

 ** _To be continued_**


	13. Chapter 13: The royal wedding

**_Hanrella chapter 13: The Royal Wedding_**

Everyone was at the Royal wedding of the two new Queens were coming down from the castle stairs giving A wave that how happy they are together as one. With the three witches lined up rooms have a short conversation about the dreams.

"That's what happens when you dream will come true and want your heart that what it is truly desires" said Riko "That is so true" said Mirai Looking at Riko "Are you alright crying?" said Riko "Oh I just love weddings and happy endings as well" said Kotoha Who beginning to cry just a little bit

With all the Mice's are celebrate about their friend Hanrella who is getting married. Meanwhile with the two brides who getting married for each other of their Royal wedding

"i'm glad I in love with the most wonderful and beautiful person. I just so happy I can just eat a whole cake" Said Nagisa who just love her new wife then she kiss Honoka on her cheek to show her love to Honoka "You're so sweet when you say that" said Honoka kiss back but this time it was on the lips for a 1 minute.

The girls are at the carriage and ride off to the honeymoon that the kings daughter done for them The church singers began to sing of the song that hanrella chose when they are leaving

"Have faith in dreams and someday Your rainbow will come smiling through No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing The dreams that you wish will come true." Singing by the church choir. Then they all live a happy ever after

 _THE END_


End file.
